The study deals with the isolation, identification, and evaluation of function, of natural products from insects and other arthropods. Substances of potential use to man will be studied, including repellents, feeding deterrents, toxins, and pheromones. The study is intended to clarify the chemical relationships of arthropods to other organisms in their environment, including mates and siblings, predators, and food plants. The results should lead to a better understanding of how arthropods "fit chemically" into the world around them, and as a result should shed light on the vulnerability of arthropod pests and vectors of disease to new methods of chemical and biological control.